


Baby Names

by IckleRonnikens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry and Ginny Discord's Prompt Posse, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IckleRonnikens/pseuds/IckleRonnikens
Summary: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are asked about the naming of their second son.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Baby Names

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt— "Have you ever spoken up when you saw something going on that was wrong? Were you scared? What ended up happening?"

‘So, have you two thought of a name?’

It was ten years after the war. Ginny Weasley was now married to the man she loved, Harry Potter, they lived together in a cosy little cottage house on the east coast of Britain and she was almost nine months pregnant with their second child. Their first was currently drooling onto the shoulder of one of their friends, a group of which were visiting for afternoon tea.

‘We haven’t seriously thought about it,’ Ginny answered almost immediately, ‘we only found out that it’s a boy two days ago—’

‘Albus or Severus,’ Harry said loudly and proudly, a huge grin spread across his face as he turned to look at his pregnant wife. ‘Preferably both. One of those can be a middle name.’

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him and sipped her tea.

Her immediate reaction was that of horror. It sounded like a dreadful combination of names. She had been tolerable in allowing him to name their first-born, because James Sirius was perfectly sensible. But the idea that she might have to call her son Severus, Sevvy or Sev, was surely too much to ask?

‘We’ll have to talk about it, of course,’ Ginny said simply in reply, she was sure to keep her voice calm as her husband gave her an inquisitive look.

‘What’s there to talk about?’ he asked with a little laugh. ‘I think those names are brilliant.’

Ginny smiled falsely. Obviously, she didn’t want to have a row with her husband in front of friends, but clearly, he was being unreasonable. How could he not see that what he was saying was wrong? She was worried now, maybe even scared, at how completely serious he was being. He was beyond excitable as he talked about it, as he explained the meaning behind the names to their friends and asked for their opinions.

They were forced to smile falsely too, and their eyes swivelled in Ginny’s direction, who was flattening out her skirt and shifting in her chair to get comfortable.

‘I’d be okay with Albus or Severus as a middle name,’ Ginny said finally, ‘but I think a more traditional first name would be better.’

‘No,’ Harry said firmly, gripping his cup of tea.

Ginny blinked at her husband in alarm. Was he drunk? Had he slipped some Firewhiskey into his cup when she wasn’t looking? Who would be so crazy as to name their son after the adult who had bullied him his whole childhood?

When Ginny’s eyes traced over the group of friends congregated in their living room, she could tell that all of them were thinking the same as her. It took her a moment to realise the silence in the room, as her guests waited with bated breath for the confrontation to run its course.

‘I’m terribly sorry,’ Ginny said after a moment, ignoring her husband who stood up and paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. ‘Harry is—’

‘Perfectly capable of naming his own son, thank you very much,’ Harry said through gritted teeth, a bit of tea sloshed from his cup as he spoke. ‘Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape were two of the greatest and bravest men I knew. Why shouldn’t someone be named after them? Why shouldn’t our future son be named after heroes?’

‘Harry I—’

‘Albus Severus Potter!’ Harry shouted, thrusting his fist in the air. ‘That is what I shall name our son!’

At these words, Ginny felt something hit the pit of her stomach. She groaned as she sat up and held her belly. Suddenly the room gasped, and people were reaching forwards with concerned hands to make sure she was all right. When she felt something splash down her leg, her initial thought was that she or someone else had spilt their tea.

But it wasn’t that at all.

Albus Severus Potter was coming.


End file.
